This invention is directed to a lighting panel for distributing light from lighting fixtures or luminaires and, in particular, to a lighting panel for diffusing the light with a desired directionality.
Lighting panels have been in use for many years particularly in fluorescent light fixtures. Prismatic lighting panels which have had some success in reducing direct glare by controlling the angle at which light emerges are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,474,317, which issued on June 28, 1947 naming the inventor R. G. McPhail, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,433 which issued on Dec. 20, 1977, naming the inventor William W. Korn.